Crystal Wakahisa
Crystal Wakahisa (若久 クリスタル, Wakahisa Crystal) is a Venustagian who has the ability to contol all of the four elements, she is older much older than she looks like just like any other Venustagian. And her world was polluted and was unlivable. 'Appearance' Crystal Wakahisa looks like an average teenager with long chocolate brown hair that goes to her knees that is usaully in an pony tail with dark brown eyes, her hair is parted in the middle with a side fringe. Crystal has olived skin that tans easy, mostly wears pants or shorts with a t-shirt or singlet and sometimes dresses but rarely skirts. When she transforms her hair is out and to her knees and she is wearing a blue and red dressthat is mid thigh with mini shorts underneath that are also red and blue and brown ballet shoes, and a yellow headband. She also changes her age to a 25 year old because that is her real form. Through out the Manga Script you will noticce the changes in Crystak in all her forms such as her 15 year old form, her empress form, her transformation form and her real form, they will come at all diferent times. One of her power form which is the 4 elemental combination which just changes her hair and eye colour to her hair bing brown with blue tips and eyes that yellow near the pupil to green when it move away from the pupil. 'Personality ' When Crystal Wakahisa was growing up she was bright and funny but when the war came she became collected, tempermental, calm and confident. After the war she was a disaster, she was depressed and sad losing her home world and people. After many years she became confident. collected and tempermental and also calm again. She also becomes kind and still can't control h er temper and that was how her power of the 4 elemental combination came to. 'Relationships' Ace Wakahisa: 'Ace is Crystal's older brother by 2 years, they are really close and teached her how to fight even though they both went to the Venustagian fight school, it was Ace and their father that got her to what she is today. '''Alec Minami: ' Alec is what you would say is Crystal's soulmate. They have known eachother since they were born and they had been meant for eachother because if Crystal 4 elements gave her, her Soulmate. They had to forget eachother a few month after they came to earth but they meet again In Kagome High If The Gifted which when she was in her true form did they remember they were mates. '''Courtney Himura: '''Courtney is Crystal best friend, Crystal Courtney si was 5 but they never saw eachother again till they were both 14 by then Crystal forgot about The Princess of Sakura Town aka Courtney. They became closer as the Manga script went on and that when they were in trouble they would help eachother. '''Borko Motou: '''Borko and Crystal have a very unusual but interesting friendship. They fight more then any other human because they always have disagreements about many things that is about their houses since the Wolf and Fox houses aren't suppose to get along. These two will do anything to protect each other because even though they don't like eachother they will always care for each other always. '''Sky Takahashi: Sky and Crystal relationship with each other isn't much since they are only friends because they both want to protect Courtney but also because Sky knows her real form even if he was only 6 at the time when he first meet Crystal, she was there with her brother and mate. Iris Fujioka: '''Crystal has know Iris and has been friends with Iris ever since she had moved into Iris dorm when she started school at Akiyami High when she was 12 since her and her brother have been living together at the high school till she was fine enough not to have any more nightmare. Iris also helped with her nightmare when they dormed together, now they just hang together and gedt advice from eachother. '''Dilmi Nonako: Mel Tanaka: '''Dei Motou: '''Crystal was surprised to know that Borko had a brother and that even though she and Borko always faught, Dei was there to stop it before it got to deadly. Crystal and Dei became acquaintances with eachother and Protect eachother since Dei is Crystal's Sensei Category:Characters